Stranger Like Me
by Digyizzy02
Summary: Written a little different from the series..Aelita has never seen Jeremie before..she has only heard his voice the entire time..Jeremie is also affraid a Materializing Aelita because it could be a shock to her body...
1. Default Chapter

"Stranger Like Me"

By: Meagen Barnett

Chapter One:

Jeremie swung his head down to stare at his fingers lieing limply on his computer keyboard. His room lay dark from the first hour of night and the lack of a lamp. He stared back up at his computer screen becoming face to face with a virtual girl who smiled back at his blank and serious expression.

She said nothing, but watched as he blinked once and looking once again back down at his keyboard. With one breath his finger tapped the enter key once to start the very familar test of his materialization program. Once that test started there was no breath to be breathed.

The test got up to the point to where it always failed and to Jeremie's surprise kept going on in sucess. He almost leaned out of his seat with hope.

A few seconds after that there were three beeping noises and a green plus sign to give the ending result as a sucess.

Jeremie Jumped up in shock, knocking his chair over in the process.."AELITA!!!!" He practically screamed this out. He had finally completed the first goal of his biggest dream. Next would be the real materialization.

Aelita smiled big before speaking. "Did it work?," was all she said.

Jeremie picked his chair up and sat back down in it." Aelita, it worked, you can be human now and get away from XANA and...we...can finally be together." Jeremie paused in between words as his face began to become hot.

Aelita's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh Jeremie, I'm so happy. I can't wait. I want us to be together too. I want to see you for the first time..and know what you look like. " She said smiling just as much as before.If she could blush she would probably be doing it at the moment.

Jeremie smiled brightly but then suddenly remembered something that made his face change from happy to serious. "Uh...Aelita...there is one thing I'm not too sure about..It's that I don't know what materialization is going to be like for you. It could probably be very dramatic...you have never used any senses before and it all may come to a shock to your body. It will probably be just like being first born.."

Aelita nodded trying to take in his every word and understand as best as she could.

Jeremie continued on. "You have never used your eyes before so they might be sensitive to light and you may become very vunerable to touch and other sensations."

Aelita cocked her head to one side and smiled out of the corner of her mouth. " It's okay Jeremie, I'm not scared. I know you will be there for me."

Jeremie felt overwhelmed at the moment at hand and had to fight tears threatening to fall. "Thank you Aelita, I am very greatful you have trusted me like this. You make me feel so happy..I don't even remember how life was before I found you..I don't regret any of it." His voice studdered with the struggle of tears.

Aelita turned her head and listened to every word..for that was all she could have to know him..Jeremie could see her but all Aelita got was a voice on the other side of a mic. His voice was very important to her. It was all that she had to know he was real.."Jeremie I want you to know I care for you." she said..hesitantly..she had feelings for the boy on the other side of the voice but didn't exactly know how to say 'I love you' for it was never known to her what love was.

"I care for you too." Jeremie replied figuring it meant what he thought it did. "I want to try the materialization tonight..but I need to get rest and go to class tomorrow and also it wouldn't be fair to the others."

Aelita nodded once and blinked to one side. " I can wait...we've waited this long..one more night won't kill us you know."

"I hope not." Jeremie said kinda laughing before saying his good byes and shutting his computer off. He was lift to his own nightly dreams of being united with the his first love.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

The factory held a silence that it didn't even have when no one occupied it's runned down rooms. Jeremie sat at the super computer typing away, while the others stood around him, not daring to say a word.

It was the night of materialization and nothing could go wrong. Aelita was waiting patiently inside a nearby tower in the forest region. No words were spoken for a long while.

Jeremie broke the deathening silence by giving Aelita the run through process of her materialization. Sweat drops had formed on his forehead and his hands were shaking as he typed.

"Okay Aelita are you ready? He spoke to her sincerely into the headset he wore.

Aelita nodded as she usually did and stood up getting ready to put in the code.

Jeremie stood and put his headset down. "Okay after she puts in the code press enter, That's all you have to do." Jeremie said to his friends very seriously.

Odd looked at him in suprise. "What? Aren't you going to do it.?"

Jeremie sighed and shook his head. "I have to be there..I am very worried about how this might turn out."

Yumi stepped out in front of odd and Ulrich. "I understand..I will do it for you Jeremie." She said walking over to him and rubbed his shoulder for comfort.

Jeremie nodded and left for the scanner room.

He stood breathing deeply in front of the scanner he had assigned for her becomming.

"Are you ready Jeremie?" He heard yumi yell from the other room

"Yeah" He yelled back nervously.

Aelita soon entered the code: Earth. and password. Her hand dropped to her side and she sighed.

Yumi counted to three and struck the enter key gently.

Aelita felt her body being pulled from the demension.

Jeremie held his breath. He wouldn't even let his breath have the chance of ruining this moment.

Aelita focused all of her thoughts on the voice. She heard that voice repeating her name over and over in an echo until she felt completely ripped from her world..Suddenly she was hit with sensation of cold air hitting every nerve on her body causing some pain. She gasped for her first breath as if it was her last. Her eyes tried to flutter open but it burned and made her head throb. She reached out in front of herself, every part of her body shaking and touched the walls of the scanner. The sensation sent a somewhat painful thrill through her body. A cry escaped her lips..all the things she was feeling were too overwhelming to handle at once. She could feel the air around her and had to grasp onto every breath. She could also feel herself in her own body, which was a very weird feeling. The sound of her own breathing and crying was magnified 100 times than it was in lyoko.

Jeremie heard her cries and imediatly opened the scanner door and pulled her into his arms to calm her.

When she felt him around her, she panicked and started kicking and screaming. But then he spoke and she knew it was him. She wanted to look at him but her eyes hurt too much. "J...eremie?" she managed to say..Her first word as human.

Jeremie Shut the scanner door so they were alone in there. Her brought her closer and ran thin finger through slightly sweaty hair. He whispered away her worries with his sweet voice against her left ear. The voice was what she knew and that made her feel not so scared and alone. Soon enough her body was becomming used to the rush of senses.

The others ran into the scanner room as soon as Yumi had hit the enter key to find no one there. But then they heard sweet whispers comming from the direction of the scanner Aelita was assigned to arrive.

Ulrich nudged Yumi with his elbow. "Um..what are they doing?"

Yumi glanced over at Ulrich with a kinda annoyed look. "don't you remeber what Jeremie said. How it might be bad for Aelita. Well if your completely dumb I guess you wouldn't know that he is trying to comfort her in her time of pain. You know because maybe he cares for her."

Ulrich stared back at Yumi with wide eyes at her sudden out-burst.

Aelita reached up with her shaking hands and placed them on Jeremie's face. She felt him for the first time..(A/N singing Like a virgin..HEY.touched for the very first time) her palms ran over his scalp in small caresses and came back down to his shoulders..she mustered enough strength to speak his name once again. She couldn't see him yet because she wouldn't dare open her eyes. But she had to. "Jere.mie...I ...want..too see.........you." she spoke he words like a baby still learning how to speak.

Jeremie pressed his forhead against hers and held his hands below her ears. "You will..." He suddenly couldn't fight back the tears of happiness and they flowed freely. "I'm just glad we have finally met." he said choking a little. He pulled her to his chest and he never felt so comfortable with anyone before.

Aelita became situated in his embrace and whispered two words before she fell asleep from exahuastuion. "Me too."

Jeremie smiled to himself feeling more happy than he ever had before in his entire life. It was finally okay for her and them too. He knew their adventures in Lyoko had come to an end on that day but he knew they still had smaller adventures to endure in the future. But he had to give up one thing for another and he was more than willing to sacrifice that.

Jeremie opened the door to the scanner and clumsily came out with the new human girl in his arms.

Ulrich and Odd ran over to him and helped him so he wouldn't drop Aelita.

Jeremie smiled at the others. His face was still a little flushed from tears but he never looked happier to any of them. "She's asleep, can she stay with you Yumi.?"

Yumi nodded. " Yeah I think I can talk my parents into it."

Ulrich and odd helped Jeremie carry Aelita back to Yumi's house and she talked her parent's into letting her stay for awhile..

They all took her up to Yumi's room afterwards and laid her down on Yumi's extra bed. Jeremie pulled the covers over her and smiled in the darkness of the room. "take care of her yumi." Jeremie said before running a finger over her check causing a slight twitch from her mouth..

Jeremie left that night back to his dorm at school and slept silently haveing dreams of what was to come for the soon young lovers.


End file.
